This invention relates generally to non-volatile semiconductor memories of the flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) type, their formation, structure and use, and specifically to methods of making NAND memory cell arrays.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards, which use an array of flash EEPROM cells.
One popular flash EEPROM architecture utilizes a NAND array, wherein a large number of strings of memory cells are connected through one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential. A portion of such an array is shown in plan view in FIG. 2A. BL0-BL4 represent diffused bit line connections to global vertical metal bit lines (not shown). Although four floating gate memory cells are shown in each string, the individual strings typically include 16, 32 or more memory cell charge storage elements, such as floating gates, in a column. Control gate (word) lines labeled WL0-WL3 and string selection lines DSL and SSL extend across multiple strings over rows of floating gates, often in polysilicon (labeled P2 in FIG. 2B, a cross-section along line A-A of FIG. 2A). The control gate lines are typically formed over the floating gates as a self-aligned stack, and are capacitively coupled with each other through an intermediate dielectric layer 19, as shown in FIG. 2B. The top and bottom of the string connect to the bit line and a common source line respectively, commonly through a transistor using the floating gate material (P1) as its active gate electrically driven from the periphery. This capacitive coupling between the floating gate and the control gate allows the voltage of the floating gate to be raised by increasing the voltage on the control gate coupled thereto. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard by placing a relatively high voltage on their respective word lines and by placing a relatively lower voltage on the one selected word line so that the current flowing through each string is primarily dependent only upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell below the selected word line. That current typically is sensed for a large number of strings in parallel, thereby to read charge level states along a row of floating gates in parallel. Examples of NAND memory cell array architectures and their operation as part of a memory system are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,774,397 and 6,046,935.
The charge storage elements of current flash EEPROM arrays are most commonly electrically conductive floating gates, typically formed from doped polysilicon material. Another type of memory cell useful in flash EEPROM systems utilizes a non-conductive dielectric material in place of a conductive floating gate to store charge in a non-volatile manner. Such a cell is described in an article by Chan et al., “A True Single-Transistor Oxide-Nitride-Oxide EEPROM Device,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. EDL-8, No. 3, March 1987, pp. 93-95. A triple layer dielectric formed of silicon oxide, silicon nitride and silicon oxide (“ONO”) is sandwiched between a conductive control gate and a surface of a semi-conductive substrate above the memory cell channel. The cell is programmed by injecting electrons from the cell channel into the nitride, where they are trapped and stored in a limited region. This stored charge then changes the threshold voltage of a portion of the channel of the cell in a manner that is detectable. The cell is erased by injecting hot holes into the nitride. See also Nozaki et al., “A 1-Mb EEPROM with MONOS Memory Cell for Semiconductor Disk Application,” IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 26, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 497-501, which describes a similar cell in a split-gate configuration where a doped polysilicon gate extends over a portion of the memory cell channel to form a separate select transistor.
Memory cells of a typical non-volatile flash array are divided into discrete blocks of cells that are erased together. That is, the block contains the minimum number of cells that are separately erasable together as an erase unit, although more than one block may be erased in a single erasing operation. Each block typically stores one or more pages of data, a page defined as the minimum number of cells that are simultaneously subjected to a data programming and read operation as the basic unit of programming and reading, although more than one page may be programmed or read in a single operation. Each page typically stores one or more sectors of data, the size of the sector being defined by the host system. An example is a sector of 512 bytes of user data, following a standard established with magnetic disk drives, plus some number of bytes of overhead information about the user data and/or the block in which it is stored.
As in most all integrated circuit applications, the pressure to shrink the silicon substrate area required to implement some integrated circuit function also exists with flash EEPROM arrays. It is continually desired to increase the amount of digital data that can be stored in a given area of a silicon substrate, in order to increase the storage capacity of a given size memory card and other types of packages, or to both increase capacity and decrease size. Another way to increase the storage density of data is to store more than one bit of data per memory cell charge storage element. This is accomplished by dividing a window of a storage element charge level voltage range into more than two states. The use of four such states allows each cell to store two bits of data, eight states stores three bits of data per cell, and so on. A multiple state flash EEPROM structure and operation is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,940 and 5,172,338.